jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
right|300px __TOC__ Danke Danke für die kleine überarbeitung bei Irenez wenn du was außzusetzen hast musste mir nur schreiben. Darth Zero 20:42, 12. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Seitengröße Hi Yoda! Um den Fehler beim Speichern zu lösen, solltest du deine Diskussion vielleicht mal wieder archivieren... 14:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Videos Hi Yoda41 wenn ich versuche Videos in meine Jedipediaseite reinzustellen funktioniert das nicht.bitte helf mir. :Bitte auf dieser Diskussion nur noch abschnittsweise bearbeiten oder hinzufügen! 15:28, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Problem :Das Problem liegt darandas sich niemand die Videos angucken kann.Zumindest ich nicht.Kannst du dir denn die Videos angucken.Darth Vader15 16:55, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Darth Vader15 ::Ne, kann ich auch nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 16:58, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Ganz einfach, die Videos scheinen bei Toutube nicht mehr verfügbar zu sein, daher kann auch keins abgespielt werden.--Yoda41 Admin 17:02, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich will ja genau die gleichen Videos wie dusie auf deiner Jedipediaseite hast also haben unsere Vidoes genau den gleichen Code.Vielleicht funktioniert es wenn ich bei dir den Text markiere dann auf Kopieren klieke und bei mir dann wieder aufEinfügen.Aber darf man sowas in der Jedipedia machen? :::::Achso. Ich hab dir das mal gemacht. Wolltest du es so haben?--Yoda41 Admin 17:21, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ja Danke.Aber wie hast du das hingekriegt?Hast du es von deiner seite zu meiner herüber Kopiert?Und wie kann ich andere Viedeos auf meine Jedipedai Seitebringen?Beantworte mir dies bitte. :Ja ich habs von mir kopiert. Bei anderen Videos musst du dann einfach deren Code in die Box einsetzen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:33, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wo finde ich die Box und wo finde ich den code.Und hast du eine Idde warum es nicht funktioniert haben könnte?Und wie erstelle ich so eine Box? :Der Code steht beim jeweiligen Video. den musst du dann nur in das einbauen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:44, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ja aber warum haben meine Videos nur geklappt als du denn Videocode Kopiert hast. :Das weiß ich leider auch nicht so genau.--Yoda41 Admin 22:36, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Leeren einer Seite? Hey Chef, keine Ahnung was da passiert ist. Wollte Mara Jade Skywalker reverten, dabei hat es den gesammten Inhalt gelöscht. Darth Schorsch hat dann gemeint, dass das irgendein Problem mit dem Speicher sei, was nur ein Admin zurück ändern kann. Pandora Diskussion 21:40, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :OK, inzwischen hat sich Ackbar schon drum gekümmert. Werd das in Zukunft bedenken. Pandora Diskussion 21:42, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Hi Yoda41 wann kommst du denn zu Wikipedia ich hab dir schon eine Nachricht auf deiner Benutzerseite in der Wikipedia hinterlassen.Machst du nun bei dem Artikel Star Wars Knights of the old Republic in der Wikipediamit mit oder nicht. :Bei wikipedia gibts da doch auch schon einen artikel zu oder? Außerdem bin ich nicht so der expetrte für das spiel--Yoda41 Admin 20:36, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Nein es gibt nochkeinen Artikel in der Wiipediadrübe.Außedem ist es doch egal ob du dich mit dem Spielaußkennst,ich hab Star Wars Knights of the oldRepublic2 durchgespielt und kotor 1 bin ich am durchspielen. :Ich muss da widersprechen. Die KotOR-Spielreihe hat bereits einen Wikipediaartikel. 11:19, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Klonkrieg-Buch Hallo hab ma ne frage. Was ist deiner meinung nach das beste Klonkrieg-Buch wo auch wirklich Klonkrieger mir richtigen Schlachten vorkommen? Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:26, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, also klonkriegsromane hab ich noch nicht alle gelesen. Das beste fand ich war bisher Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone. Aber wenn du wirklich Klonkriegergemetzel haben willst, würde ich dir eher die Feuertaufe empfehlen. Oder halt die Republik Commando reihe. Gruß --Yoda41 Admin 16:32, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.Noch ne Frage muss man bei der Feuertaufe vorher was wissen (außer filme)? Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:35, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Nein, das eigentlich nicht. Der steht schon recht für sich. --Yoda41 Admin 16:41, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank! Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Oder kennst du auch einen coolen Comic?Darth Zero 21:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Nein, Comics sind leider nicht so mein gebiet, da gibts aber einige, sieh dir einfach mal die kategorie:comics an.--Yoda41 Admin 21:55, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) RPG Erstmal hoffe ich das ich dich nicht nerve mit meinen vielen fragen wenn JA sag mir das bitte. Also meine Frage ist:Kennst du ein Klonkriege RPG-Forum was möglichst nicht zu lange läuft und noch Leute (bin 13) sucht?Darth Zero 19:56, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, nein du nervst auf keinen fall^^. frag ruhig! Aber in diesem fall kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. ich habe mich zwar mal ne zeit lang mit star wars rpgs beschäftigt, aber zur zeit bin ich da nicht mehr auf dem laufenden.--Yoda41 Admin 20:29, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Schade aber trotzdem DankeDarth Zero 20:33, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Star wars Episode 5 Roman hi yoda, warum wurde mein betrag zu diesem thema gelöscht??ich finde es notwendig,diese begriffe zu erklären,sonst kann man auf den geadnken kommen,dass es meherere arten der macht gibt.mfg Naga Sadow 21:07, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Naga Sadow :Ja stimmt, man kann es erwähnen, aber leider hat die form nicht ganz gestimmt. Sieh dir mal in den anderen artikeln an, wie solche sachen gelöst werden. Meistens gibt es einee Überschrift "Trivia" und dann kommt eine kurze Erklärung, also nicht diese tabellarische form, in der du es angelegt hast. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 21:08, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::ja,ok...also,willst du den artikel nochmal neu verfassen??? --Naga Sadow 21:10, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :::Nein, das soll dich jetzt auch nicht abschrecken. Versuch es doch einfach nochmal, dann lernst du auch fürs nächste mal.--Yoda41 Admin 21:11, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::ok,das mach ich dann morgen,aber hilf mir dabei bitte nochmal,ich hab im moment kein plan was ich da machen soll *gg*, also gute nacht^^.--Naga Sadow 21:12, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :::::Natürlich bekommst du Hilfe.--Yoda41 Admin 21:19, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok,danke!!! Naga Sadow 08:54, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :könnetst du mir mal bitte ein beispiel geben,wo so etwas auch noch gemacht ist??? Naga Sadow 10:36, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow ::Ja, zum Beispiel hier. Ist zwar kein übersetzungsfehler, aber auch ein fehler.--Yoda41 Admin 10:47, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::so richtig?? --Naga Sadow 10:57, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow ::::Ja, genau! gut, so macht das doch gleich viel mehr her. Ich mach noch grad die feinheiten und dann passt das.--Yoda41 Admin 11:03, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok danke yoda!! Naga Sadow 11:06, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow Autor!?! Du bist doch ein Autor,oder? Da musst du doch sicherlich wissen wie ein StarWars Buch anerkannt wird. Muss man das irgentwo einschicken? Und,hast du dir davor ALLE Bücher durchgelesen damit du kein doppeltes schreibst??? Darth Zero 10:30, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Autor wäre?.--Yoda41 Admin 13:20, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::In deinem Babel steht du ...stimmt sry für den spam-.-Darth Zero 13:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::kein problem^^.--Yoda41 Admin 13:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Oder weißt du wie man das macht???Darth Zero 13:50, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Wie man selbst ein offizielles Star Wars buch schreibt oder was?--Yoda41 Admin 13:52, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, das würd ich gern wissen. Darth Zero 14:02, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Das kannst du vergessen^^. Das sind alles profilierte Sci-Fi Autoren, die dann von Lucas Books und Co angeschrieben werden und gefragt werden ob sie nicht mal ein Buch im star wars universum schreiben wollen. Als fan hat man die möglichkeit zum glück nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 14:05, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen...Darth Zero 14:07, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Liste SW-Romane Warum hast du meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht (Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor / and the Shadows of Mindor)? Laut http://www.starwars-union.de/index.php?id=shownews&newsid=9270 wird der Roman so heißen. :ok, dann kann man es lassen, die quelle ist ok.--Yoda41 Admin 18:44, 20. Okt. 2008 (CEST) frage wie kann man sein profil in einer tabelle beschreiben?danke im voraus.von vader 200 :Hoffe es ist net schlimm wenn ich das beantworte schau ma hier Vorlage:Benutzer Darth Zero 16:54, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hab das mal als Link gemacht... Pandora Diskussion 20:44, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST).Welcher Blaue Kasten?Meinst du damit die Vorlage? Peter Vilmur Hi Yoda41, ich hab ein problem auf mit der Benutzerstatistik auf meiner Benutzerseite. Also folgendes in der Statistik steht das ich nur eine seite Erstellt habe was aber nicht stimmt da ich die seiten Peter Vilmur und Donald F. Glut erstellt habe also 2(kann man auch unter der jeweiligen seite unter Versionen/autoren einsehen). kann man die statistik ändern? Möge die Macht mit dir sein! grüße Darth Eclipsus :Hi, nein auf die Statistik hat niemand einfluß. Die hat manchmal ein eigenleben und zeigt dinge an, die nicht ganz nachzuvollziehen sind. Da muss man sich mit abfinden. Also einfach munter weiter Artikel schreiben, die werden dann bestimmt angezeigt. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:37, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) VSY-NSY Wo kann man diese Daten nachlesen, in Büchern steht es doch nie (oder vielleicht hab ich es nur überlesen). Darth Zero 11:43, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hi, in manchen Büchern steht auf der ersten Seite eine Timeline. Da stehen dann die daten. Manchmal steht auch auf der rückseite der Bücher irgendwas von XX Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Ab und zu erschließt es sich auch einfach aus dem text im Buch. Aber die daten selber tauchen nicht in den büchern auf, da hast du recht. das liegt daran, dass es ja eigentlich keine in universe zeitrechnung ist. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:46, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ok.Danke--Darth Zero 12:38, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) erstellte Beiträge genau diese Beiträge habe ich erstellt * Irenez * Tav Breil'lya * New Cov * Vor'corkh * Ir'khaim * Nystao * Anselm Da bin ich mir 100% sicher und gestern stand auch noch 6da /früher ist schon eins weggekommen) aber jetzt sind es nur noch 5 ist das ein bug in der statistik???Darth Zero 06:19, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Das liegt daran, dass Tav Breil'lya ein Stub war. Wenn du den Artikel nochmal so überarbeitest, dass er vollständigig ist, kannst du das Stub-Symbol entfernen und der Artikel müsste wieder in deine Statistik aufgenommen werden. Bel Iblis 07:55, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Und danach ist es net mehr von mir erstellt???Darth Zero 20:00, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Danach wird er wohl erst als erstellter Artikel gezählt. So zählt er wie Vorlagen, Kategorien, Weiterleitungen usw nicht als Seite... Pandora Diskussion 20:09, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Ist es dann trotzdem ok wenn ich die im meinem "Profiel" habe?Darth Zero 06:13, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja, ist ok.--Yoda41 Admin 08:34, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) Nein!!!! Wastist aus dem Jedipedia geworden?Alles ist jetzt so düster aufgebaut.Warum nur warum?(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)Gruß79.211.110.76 17:55, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Halloween... →Jedipedia Diskussion:Hauptseite#Was ist das? Pandora Diskussion 18:05, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Nur die ruhe^^. it nur zeitweise.--Yoda41 Admin 19:53, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) The Old Republic? Warum hast du den Artikel The Old Republic gelöscht? Jamaryn Star 18:46, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hi, weil wir in letzter Zeit schon des Öfteren artikel von webgames gelöscht haben, wo es einfach an der relevanz gefehlt hat. Außerdem wurde schon länger nichts an dem artikel gemacht und in der form war er nicht haltbar.--Yoda41 Admin 19:51, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Moment mal - der Artikel war 1. neu und 2. nicht zu einem Webgame. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: TOR ist das neue MMO von LucasArts und BioWare. 20:20, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Achso, na dann können wir ihn ja wiederherstellen. Aber vielleicht etwas anschaulicher...--Yoda41 Admin 10:36, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hilfe Hallo Yoda41 ich wollte dich mal um deine Hilfe bitten. Vor einiger Zeit hatte mich Wolverine Koone gefragt, ob ich ihm bei Keyan Farlander helfen würde und meine Teile dazu habe ich schon ewig fertig. Von ihm kommt aber rein gar nichts und ich bekomme auch keine Antwort von ihm, deshalb steht der Artikel jetzt die ganze Zeit unter UC ohne das noch etwas dran gemacht wird. Deshalb wollte ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du vielleicht die restlichen Quellen noch ergänzen könntest, weil ich selbst grade einfach keine Zeit auch noch dafür habe. So einfach ohne die Bücher danach zu durchsuchen, könnte ich nicht einmal eine ordentliche Einleitung verfassen, um den Artikel zumindest unvollständig freigeben zu können. Jaina 19:41, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi, welch quellen fehlen denn genau noch? Ich werde mir dir Sache mal anschauen und dir dann gerne beim artikel helfen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:49, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Es fehlen noch die Schwarze Flut und Vereint durch die Macht. Dann danke ich dir schon mal. Jaina 20:10, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ok, lässt sich machen^^. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 10:36, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Wenn man sich den wp Artikel anschaut, kommt er wohl auch noch in einigen anderen Quellen vor. Diesen Teil lassen wir dann einfach weg?--Yoda41 Admin 15:27, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn du keine Lust hast sie zu ergänzen.^^ Jaina 17:16, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :^^. Naja die Lust ist nicht das Problem. Ich würde es ja gerne komplett machen, aber die quellen hab ich leider nicht. Also bleibt es bei den beiden romanen aus der njo reihe. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 23:03, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Bist du sicher, dass Farlander in Die schwarze Flut vorkommt? Bin das Buch 2mal durchgegangen, habe aber nichts gefunden. Auch im wp artikel steht zwar diese Quelle, im text ist aber nichts vermerkt, das aus diesem Buch stammen könnte. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 12:30, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ich bin mir zu den Quellen gar nicht sicher, aber bei WP kommen auch ab und zu Fehler zu deren Quellenangaben vor. Wolverine Koone hatte die ergänzt und mich dann angeschrieben. Jaina 14:41, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Hi. Ich habe jetzt alle stellen in denen Farlader auftaucht gefunden und ergänze nun den Artikel. Soll ich das UC dann rausnehmen wenn ich damit fertig bin? oder schreibst du auch noch was dazu?--Yoda41 Admin 14:49, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) Editcount Hi Yoda41, da ich hier noch recht neu bin undvon den Technischen Vorlagen keinerleih Ahnung habe, wollte ich dich fragen ob ich den Hintergrund deines Editcounts auch für meine benutzter und meine Benutzerdisskussionsseite verwenden darf. Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Mercliess]] 11:14, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi! ja, kannst du gerne machen. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:19, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Danke schön. --[[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Mercliess]] 11:21, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) Diskussionsseite Ich habe mir deine Diskussionsseite als Vorlage genommen, ist das in Ordnung für dich? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:37, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi, ja bedien dich ruhig^^. aber du hast dir ja nicht nur die diskussionsseite kopiert sondern auch die artikelsammlung und den editcount^^. Aber gut, kannst ja irgendwo hinschreiben: "Design mit freundlicher genehmigung von Yoda41."--Yoda41 Admin 23:04, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ok danke. Ich kann ja hinschreiben Idee von Yoda41 (-; Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:30, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Shop? Gibt es ein jedipedia-shop??? Weil manche haben ja so ein t-shirt. Darth Zero 19:16, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das war mal eine einmalige Aktion wegen der JediCon, aber mit dem Willen der Macht wird die evtl mal wieder nachgeholt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:30, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ne einen Shop gibt es "noch"^^ nicht. Die T-shirts hat Ben Kenobi organisiert. Wenn es irgendwann wieder welche gibt, wird das bestimmt auf der Hauptseite angekündigt. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 09:21, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) Niuk Niuv Hi Yoda41, könntest du im Artikel Niuk Niuv die Quelle durch einzelne Bände ersetzen und dann das UQ entfernen? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:54, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ok, ich sehs mir ml an.--Yoda41 Admin 11:37, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Danke schön. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:13, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Garrals Ich möchte einen Artikel über Garrals (Tier) aber muss ich dann Garral oder Garrals schreiben???Darth Zero 17:59, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Bei Tieren und Spezies bitte immer im Plural (wenn vorhanden), also Garalls. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:45, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::DankeDarth Zero 06:23, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Wo finde ich ich die Infoboxvorlage?Darth Zero 17:58, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. 17:59, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja das weiß ich aber welche ict für Tiere?Darth Zero 18:40, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Vorlage:Spezies. Gruß 18:41, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Lieber Vorlage:Tier. 18:49, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Tier ist nur für Tiere als Individuen gedacht, für Tierspezies Vorlage:Spezies. (Steht doch sogar bei der Vorlage dabei). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:52, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Danke!Darth Zero 19:06, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) Windu Mace.jpg und Windu Verhaftung.jpg Windu Mace.jpg thumb und Windu Verhaftung.jpg thumb sind die gleichen Bilder. Braucht man das?Darth Zero 17:17, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Nein,zwei gleiche Bilder sind überflüssig.--Kal 's Holonetz 17:22, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Soll ich ein löschantrag stellen?Darth Zero 17:24, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Hab ich schon erledigt.--Kal 's Holonetz 17:25, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Oki!Darth Zero 17:28, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) Video Hi Yoda41 ist mein Video auf meiner Benutzerseite verboten?Das Video ist nämlich von Sido und ich bin Sidofan.Und deshalb wollte ich wissen ob das Video in Ordnung ist.Gruß--Torben 20:32, 15. Nov. 2008 (CET) Sperrung Da Ben mich grade entsperrt hat wollte ich fragen wie es heute morgen zu disem Versehen kommen konnte. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:14, 15. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi, Wieso musste Ben dich entsperren? Ich hatte das eigentlich direkt danach wieder entsperrt, nachdem mir der fehler aufgefallen war. Sorry habe den falschen knopf gedrückt, als ich eine ip sperren wolltem die vandaliert hatte. --Yoda41 Admin 14:08, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Hier ist der eintrag aus dem Logbuch, habe dich 5 minuten danach wieder entsperrt: # 09:17, 15. Nov. 2008 Yoda41 (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) hat die Sperre von „Urai Fen (Diskussion | Beiträge)“ aufgehoben. ‎ (sorry falscher knopf) # 09:12, 15. Nov. 2008 Yoda41 (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) sperrte „Urai Fen (Diskussion | Beiträge)“ für einen Zeitraum von: 2 Wochen (Erstellung von Benutzerkonten gesperrt) ‎ (Spam bzw. Einstellen unsinniger Seiten) (freigeben)--Yoda41 Admin 14:10, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::>>Das hab ich gesehen aber ich konnte trotzdem keine Seiten bearbeiten. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:11, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::komisch, aber jetzt scheint es ja glücklicherweise wieder zu gehen. tschuldigung nochmal^^. gruß--Yoda41 Admin 14:15, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ben und DMK meinen das lag am automatischen ipblocker. (oder so) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:19, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bildquelle Hi Yoda. Mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass dieses Bild nun schon seit einiger Zeit ohne korrekte Quelle unterwegs ist, denn es ist ein Photo vom Set und stammt definitiv nicht aus Episode I. Die Bildquelle-Vorlage habe ich bereits eingefügt, du kannst entweder noch die Quelle nachtragen oder du schmeißt das Bild einfach raus, wäre wohl kein großer Verlust. Gruß, Kyle22 15:36, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Habe es entfernt.--Yoda41 Admin 16:50, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) Problem Hi Yoda41 die jphatte mal so ein Helloween outfit was bei mir wenn ich die JP öffne immer noch so ist d.h es hat immer noch das aussehen wie an Hellowenn.Wenn´ich von bei meinem Vater auf dem Computer die JP abrufe hat sie ihr normales outfit.Weißt du woran das liegen könnte?Gruß--Torben 16:47, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, dann ist der interne speicher deines browsers noch nicht geleert. Probiere mal "strg" und die taste "r" gleichzeitig zu drücken, dann könnte es gehen. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 16:52, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) Geht immer noch nicht.Gruß--Torben 15:47, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Verwendest du firefox oder internet explorer?--Yoda41 Admin 15:59, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) Internet explorer.Gruß--Torben 16:27, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Bei mir tritt das selbe Problem auf, aber mich stört das nicht ^^ Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:31, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) Abermich stört es einfach.Könntest du mir helfen Yoda41.Gruß--Torben 16:36, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Drückt Strg+F5. 16:38, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) Jetzt hat es nach zweiten Anlauf funktioniert.Danke Gruß--Torben 20:05, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) Clone Wars und The Clone Wars ICh freue mich ja schon total auf The Clone Wars aber ich hab ma ne Frage. Unterscheiden sich die beiden Serien also sind die Schlachten falsch und gibts in Clone Wars schon Ahsoka??? Darth Zero 19:27, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja die beiden serien unterscheiden sich, und ahsoka gibts bei der 2D Serie Clone Wars noch nicht. aber welche schlachten sollen falsch sein? Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 19:39, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::äääh...gleich^^Darth Zero 20:04, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) Was ist der Unterschied zwischen The Clone Wars (Jugendroman) und The Clone Wars (Roman)?Darth Zero 19:42, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Genau weiß ich es nicht, aber ich denke die handlung unterscheidet sich und der jugendroman wird einfacher geschrieben sein.--Yoda41 Admin 20:35, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Beide enthalten die Handlung des TCW-Kinofilm. Der Jugendroman ist einfacher geschrieben und die Zitate sind identisch mit denen aus dem Kinofilm. Der Erwachsenenroman ist zwar schwieriger geschrieben, enthält aber andere Zitate als der Film und erzählt aus anderen Sichtweisen als der Film. Außerdem enthält er Kapitel, die nicht im Film vorkommen, und, weil er von einer erfahrenen Star-Wars-Autorin geschrieben wurde, viel mehr Star-Wars-Begriffe (z.B. das Material eines Schreibtisches, der Name des Tees, usw.). Viele Grüße, 20:42, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::aah Danke!Darth Zero 06:19, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) Move-Rechte Hi Yoda, mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass immer mehr Mitglieder berechtigte Verschiebeanträge stellen. Daher wollte ich mal fragen, da du als Admin momentan on zu sein scheinst, ob du diesen Leuten das Move-Recht geben könntest. Bei den Leuten, die welche gestellt haben handelt es sich um Andro, [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]], Urai Fen und Xargon. Vielen Dank, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:05, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Eigentlich will ich mich jetzt nicht einmischen... Aber ist es nicht so üblich, dass die Leute selbst diese Rechte beantragen, anstatt von anderen vorgeschlagen zu werden? Gruß, Kyle22 17:13, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Üblich vielleicht, aber manche kapieren sowas auch nicht genau, wie sowas geht. Außerdem glaub ich kaum, dass diese Leute Schaden anrichten mit den Move-Rechten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:14, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::ich hatte es vor, aber DMK war schneller. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:16, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja, ich würde es gerne tun, jedoch bin ich dazu nicht in der lage. Admin ist nämlich nicht gleich Admin^^. Fragt bitte bei premia oder Ben Kenobi an, die können das einrichten. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:37, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::ich hab schon Move-Rechte. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:43, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Hm, ich dachte alle Admins hätten jetzt diese Macht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:47, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) Unsrigen Gibts einen besonderen Grund, warum du die Links von Unsrigen überall in Mitnister umänderst und die Bezeichnung Unsrigen einfach aus dem Artikel davon entfernt hast? Jaina 15:57, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, es besteht ein unterschied zwischen dem begriff unsrige und mitnister/bzw. neunister. Als Unsrige bezeichnen alle killiks sich untereinander, vor allem andere killiks. Die mitnister können hingegen auch aus anderen Spezies stammen. wenn diese sich dann mit dem kollektivgeist verbunden haben werden sie denke ich auch als unsige bezeichnet, aber nicht von außenstehenden. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 16:59, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Aber in Königsdrohne ist doch eigentlich nur von Unsrigen die Rede und noch gar nicht von Neunistern, deshalb dachte ich da wäre mal wieder jeder Übersetzer anders rangegangen. Im Englischen haben die ja auch nur die Bezeichnung Joiner und sonst nichts. Jaina 17:04, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::leider weiß ich nicht genau, wie es genau im englischen ist. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass die dort joiner nur für die neunister haben, welche bei uns durch die übersetzung halt auch manchmal mitnister genannt werden (letzter halte ich für treffender). Wenn nun an machen stellen joiner auch in unsrige übersetzt wurde, wäre das ja die totale katastrophe^^ und daher hoffe ich einfach mal, dass es im englischen auch noch ne andere varriante gibt.--Yoda41 Admin 17:08, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Sally hat recht, im Englischen heissen die alle ''Joiner Pandora Diskussion 19:03, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) Dankeschön MODS Hi Yoda41 ich würde gerne MODS für Star Wars Battlefront II selber programmieren. Ich würde gerne klein anfangen das z.b Mein Charakter Schadenssteigerung hat.Hast du irgend welche Tipps für mich?Und mit welchen Programmen erstelle ich MODS?Wenn ich ein Programm brauche wo lade ich es mir runter?Ich hoffe das du meine fragen beantworten kannst.Gruß--Torben 11:39, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Warum gehst du davon aus, dass wir sowas wissen? Abgesehen, dass Mods (kleingeschrieben, abkürzung für Modifikation) kaum beachtung hier in der JP haben und nicht in userem Fokus liegen, hat auchn icht jeder das Spiel, bzw. interessiert sich dafür. Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, doch würde ich sagen für Mods ist die Jedipedia die falsche Anlaufstelle. Hilfe wie man Mods macht, findest du aber theoretisch auf jeder größeren Fanseite zu den betreffenden Spielen. Dort sind meist umfangreiceh Tutorials und Listen was man für Pogramme braucht. Jedoch kannst du die auch so finden... dafür brauchst du uns nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:52, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Tut mir leid Torben da kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen. Ich spiele äußerst selten pc-spiele und hab noch weniger ahnung, wie man welche programmiert.^^ Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorschlag zur Eindämmung von Spamming Wie wäre es wenn nur angemeldete User erstellen oder ändern önnte?Darth Zero 16:32, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das würde dann gegen das Prinzip der freien Bearbeitung verstoßen. Für IPs wird nur dann gezielt gesperrt, wenn ein Lemma mehrfach Opfer von Vandalismus wurde. Gruß, Kyle22 16:42, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Das ist doch aber bei Simpsonspedia.de auch so???Darth Zero 18:21, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Wir sind aber nicht die Simpsonspedia, sondern die Jedipedia, und sowas wird es bei uns nicht geben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:06, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ganau, das würde das ganze Wiki Prinzip über den haufen werfen. So eine komplette sperre für Ips wird es nicht geben.--Yoda41 Admin 20:10, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Man könnte allerhöchstens über das Vehindern von Erstellen nachdenken, aber ich finde auch das sollte man nicht machen, weil auch viele Artikel von IPs erstellt werden, und meist sind dass dann Leute, die sich auch nachher permanent anmelden. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:57, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich Halte das für Eine gute Idee.IP Adressen spammen und Vandalieren meistens nur.Pandora:Wenn es nur für angemeldete User mitarbeiten können müssen sich die IP´s anmelden damit sie arbeiten können.Also verlieren wir durch diesen Vorschlag keine weiteren Anmeldungen. --Shaak Ti 15 21:36, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Naja, viele wollen sich aber gar nicht anmelden, lesen sich was durch, ändern mal schnell was. Finden es dann doch plötzlich ganz toll und melden sich dann doch an. Beim erstellen von Seiten ists denk ich mal ähnlich, auch wenn man hier argumentieren könnte, dass hier fast nur Müll entsteht, dementsprechend könnte man hier einen Riegel vorschieben. Ändern sollte deshalb auf keinen Fall gesperrt werden. Erstellen kann man diskutieren. Ich bin aber auch dagegen, da so sicher einige potentielle Benutzer abgeschreckt werden, weil sie sich dafür anmelden müssen. Pandora Diskussion 23:20, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Darin muss ich dir zustimmen Pando. Die freie Bearbeitung ist nunmal das Besondere am Wiki-Prinzip, gewisse negative Folgen müssen wir ebenso selbstverständlich akzeptieren, wie wir die positiven schätzen. Kyle22 13:26, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bild Hey Yoda41, ich finde dein momentanes Profilbild echt klasse! Voll gelungen diese Halloween-Verkleidung (auch wenn ich sonst nix von Halloween halte) Also gefällt mir echt gut! Wollt nur mal was dazu schreibenBild:--).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 23:57, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :ok, danke^^. Ja ich finde die Verkleidung auch echt gelungen, auch wenn ich sonst eher die helle Seite bevorzuge. Aber an Halloween darfs auch mal dunkel sein. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 09:57, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Kontakt ICh will dich schon ne ganze weile erreichen.. komm ma on. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:54, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :ok--Yoda41 Admin 17:19, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Komm (jetzt) auch mal kurz on, wenns geht :-) --Darth Vader 12:51, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Jetzt würde es gehen!^^.--Yoda41 Admin 18:28, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Er wäre (jetzt) grad im IRC... Pandora Diskussion ::Wir sind schon im Gespräch ^^ --Darth Vader 19:11, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Frage Vielen Dank für die Einweisung, ich hätte da allerdings noch einige Fragen: Und zwar, wieso erscheinen die Seiten, die ich bearbeitet hatte, bevor ich bei Jedipedia angemeldet war, nicht auf meiner Seite als überarbeitete Seiten/Artikel? Die anderen Fagen hab ich jetz vergessen, aber vielleicht fallen sie mir noch ein. :Die Artikel hast du nicht unter deinem Benutzernamen erstellt, so das die Wikisoftware sie dir nicht zuordnen kann. Und signiere doch bitte deine Diskussionsbeiträge mit 4 Tilden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:45, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, Urai hat die Frage schon richtig beantwortet. Wenn sonst noch was ist, kannst du gerne nachfragen.--Yoda41 Admin 20:56, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) Reines Land Ich dachte bei Orten sprich man in der Gegenwart?Darth Zero; Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Zero|Meditaionskammer| 14:49, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ja ich habs doch in die gegenwart umgeschrieben. Wo ist das Problem? Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 14:51, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Oh ja schuldigung hab mich verlesen.Darth Zero; Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Zero|Meditaionskammer| 19:11, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::kein problem. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 15:17, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jedi-Con 2009 Gitbt es eine Jedi-Con 2009?Wenn ja wann ist sie?Und wo?Danke sconmal im voraus.Gruß---Torben 08:32, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein gibt es nicht. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 09:27, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Warum letztes Jahr gab es doch eine?Gruß--79.211.94.65 20:06, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ram Raders ist der artikel deinermeinung nach in ordnung --Meister Tekk 19:33, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ja, dafür, dass es dein erster artikel war, ist der sehr gut geworden! Weiter so!! Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:07, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) DH-17 Hi, das DH-17 Blastergewehr gibt es wirklich unter diesem Namen: den kann man auf der Website von Battlefront 2 einsehen, also stimmt das Lemma, und in Battlefront 2 ist das Teil das Standardgewehr der Rebellen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 17:55, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :→Jedipedia:Löschprüfung ??? 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:23, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Gut, das sind diese neueren Seiten, ich muss mich noch dran gewöhnen Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:24, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ram Raders ist der artikel deinermeinung nach in ordnung ??--Meister Tekk 11:40, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bitte sperren Benutzer:Shaak_Ti_15. Danke! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:29, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :ok--Yoda41 Admin 22:33, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Blöde Diskussionsvandalierer. Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:49, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::JP:WJNI. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:50, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Was soll das heissen? Gruß 'JunoDiskussion' 16:03, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Das heißt, dass dein Kommentar vollkommen überflüssig und auch nicht erwünscht ist. Für so was gibts den Channel. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:12, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) Relevanz Hi, aufgrund deines Kontras bei der Lesenswerkandaidatur des Artikels Villian Dance haben sich mir zwei Fragen gestellt: 1. Seit wann spielt die Relevanz eines Artikels im Kanon eine Rolle bei der Vergabe einer Auszeichnung? Meines Erachtens steht hierzu nichts bei den Kriterien. 2. Wenn Auszeichnungen nach Relevanz verteilt werden, welche Artikel sind dann überhaupt relevant genug, eine Auszeichnung zu bekommen und wann ist die nötige Relevanz erreicht? Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:35, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) : Hi! Nein in den Kriterien steht nichts zur Relevanz. Aber ich sehe das als einen wichtigen Punkt für einen lsw oder exz Artikel. Das auftauchen in einem einzigen Roman reicht da normalerweise nicht, natürlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen. In der Regel sollten es schon inforamtionen aus 2 oder 3 Quellen sein, damit etwas zusammen kommt, das sich lesenswert nennen darf. Außerdem finde ich das man die lesenswerten artikel auch untereinander vergleichen muss und da schneidet dieser nicht so gut ab. Für mich ist ein kompletter artikel nicht direkt lesenswert. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 17:12, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) Shaak Ti Hi Yoda41, woher entnimmst du die Quelle das Shaak Ti 59 VSY geboren wurde? Weil ich würde gerne die Einzelnachweise nachtragen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:34, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das war damals ein artikel, der noch mit infos aus wikipedia gespickt war. ^^ sry hab keine quelle dazu.--Yoda41 Admin 13:50, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Aber du hast es selbst in die Wikipedia rein geschrieben? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:01, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Sollte es dann nicht lieber entfernt werden? Da nicht mal die WP das Datum hat, ist es äußerst zweifelhaft, ob das stimmt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:08, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::oh stimmt^^. dann hab ichs wohl doch irgendwo gelesen, aber keine ahnung mehr wo. raus damit.--Yoda41 Admin 22:35, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Nicht schlimm. Das passiert mir auch oft das ich etwas gelesen habe und das in die Jedipedia eintrage und dann die Quelle vergesse. ^^ Schade schade schade... ich hätte gerne gewusst wie alt Shaak Ti ist. Das Alter hätte aber gepasst. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:14, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Einzelnachweis oder Quelle Hi, wir streiten uns ja momentan etwas bei 72 VSY, ob es Quellen oder Einzelnachweise heißen soll. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es wie im Artikel 19 VSY Quellen heißen sollte. Wäre es da nicht sinnvoll eine klare Richtlinie für Jahresartikel zu machen, damit das ganze eindeutig zu klären ist? Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:50, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Wenn Informationen einzeln belegt werden, dann sind das Einzelnachweise, und wenn das nicht der Fall ist, dann fällt das unter einen Abschnitt ''Quellen. So wird das eigentlich bisher praktiziert und ich finde, dass es im Artikel 72 VSY richtig gemacht wurde. Im Grunde sind eigentlich beides Quellen, egal was die Überschrift ist, und von daher finde ich eine Richtlinie in diesem Fall unnötig. Ist mal meine Meinung zu dieser Sache, aber wenn Yoda das anders sieht, dann nur zu!Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:00, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Da wir uns in den anfangszeiten von Jedipedia darauf geeinigt hatten, dass in Jahres artikel keine quellen gehören, sind alles dort einzelnachweise. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 17:03, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Dann wäre es wohl sinnvoll, dies auch in den anderen Artikeln zu vereinheitlichen. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 17:14, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Ja, das wäre es.^^--Yoda41 Admin 19:05, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) Frage Hi Yoda, ich hab mal ne Frage an dich. Ich wollte mir heute nämlich eine Artikelseite zulegen. Kann ich die einfach so erstellen oder muss das ein Admin für einen machen ? Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 11:15, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Nein, dass kannst du einfach so machen. Achte nur darauf, dass es im richtigen Namensraum steht, also "Benutzer:Shadowsith/Artikel" schreiben. Gruß --Yoda41 Admin 11:17, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Löschantrag Hallo Yoda41, könntest du mir bitte erklären, was du unter einer neuen Stub Politik verstehst, damit ich den Grund für den LA für den Artikel verstehe? Mfg Mace StevuJedichroniken 9:50. 25.Feb 2009 (CET) :Dabei geht es darum, dass keine neuen Stubs mehr gemacht werden dürfen, also sehr kurze Artikel, zu denen viel mehr bekannt ist als im Artikel steht. Hast du deine Quelle komplett ausgeschöpft? -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 09:54, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ja,dass habe ich.'Mace Stevu'Jedichroniken' 10:03. 25.Feb 2009 (CET) :::Dann schau ich mal ob ich ihn erweitern kann. Ich finde die Keine-Stubs-Regel nur sinnvoll, wenn aus den angegebenen Quellen nicht alles rausgeholt wurde. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|'''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|''(catch me)]] 10:06, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Und hast du schon ein Ergebniss?' :::::Ja, es steht was in Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, also kann ich dir helfen, indem ich die Informationen ergänze. Was ich jetzt dann machen werde. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 10:19, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Zur Stubregel wird bald noch ein Vorschlag an offizieller Stelle folgen. Unter anderem wird da auch Sols Punkt aufgegriffen, den ich im übrigen fast genauso verstehe. Nebenbei mache ich mich mal soeben an die Geschichte des Speeders. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 10:26, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Danke für eure Hilfen!Mace Stevu'Jedichroniken 10:30. 25.Feb 2009 (CET) :::Ja, so ist der Artikel doch schon viel besser. so sollte es sein. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:57, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikelname Hi, ich hätte da mal ein Frage. Ich möchte einen Artikel über einen Ensign aus Schöpfer der Dunkelheit schreiben, nur wird leider kein Name genannt. Wie könnte man das nennen. Wenn du den Artikel ablehnst, wärs auch nicht so schlimm. Dunkler Gruß [[Benutzer:Darth Dessel|''Darth Dessel]] Disku 09:51, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hi, wenn wirklich kein name oder Spitzname existiert, wäre es warscheinlich besser keinen artikel darüber zu schreiben, da jemand der danach suchen würde, ja auch nichts hätte wonach er suchen könnte. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:55, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Schade eigentlich, aber ist nicht so schlimm. Dunkler Gruß [[Benutzer:Darth Dessel|Darth Dessel]] Disku 12:49, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Vielleicht taucht irgendwann ein name in einem Quellenbuch auf, dann kann man das immer noch nacholen^^.--Yoda41 Admin 12:54, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Belia Darzu Hab jetzt noch eine Infobox reingemacht. Zum Artikel allgemein kann ich nicht mehr schreiben, da mir nur Die Regel der Zwei helfen konnte. Wenn ich was falsch bei deiner Diskussion mache (z.B kein neues Thema machen) musste nur bescheid sagen. Dunkler Gruß [[Benutzer:Darth Dessel|Darth Dessel]] Disku 13:32, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Super, danke, dass du die infobox noch geamcht hast. Der artikel ist so total in Ordnung. Und ein neues Thema in der Diskussion aufmachen ist auch ok.--Yoda41 Admin 14:45, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Da bin ich ja beruhigt, schönes Wochenende. Dunkler Gruß [[Benutzer:Darth Dessel|Darth Dessel]] Disku 15:30, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Schläferschiff Hier is Lord Marty, wieso hast du meinen Artikel dazu gelöscht?? Hast du ne andere Erklärung? Das sieht man doch in diversen Filmen, ich sag nur ALIEN, in den Raumschiffen wird die Besatzung auch eingefroren. Kannst mir ja mal einen Grund nennen wieso du es gelöscht hast. DANKE--Lord Marty 21:23, 10. Mär. 2009 (CET) :ALIEN hat wohl kaum etwas mit StarWars zu tun... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:35, 10. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich hatte auch nicht vor SW mit ALIEN zu vergleichen.... Ich meine nur, dass der Name "SCHLÄFERSCHIFF" daher kommt, da die Besatzung in eine Art künstliches Koma/Schlaf (...daher der Name),versetzt wird. Das der alterungs Prozess nicht schneller voranschreitet, wird die Besatzung zudaätzlich eingefroren. Und das geschieht nun auch mal in anderen Sci-Fi Filmen. Das ist doch die logische Schlussfolgerung die man aus dem Namen "SCHLÄFERSCHIFF" ziehen muss. Und das findet Yoda41 nicht richtig..., der hat wahrscheinlich eine andere Erklärung dafür. Nur um das nur mal klar zu stellen. Gut. --Lord Marty 22:05, 10. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Begründung aus dem Löschlogbuch: Alter Inhalt: ' 14:01, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET)}} D.h. der Artikel wurde gelöscht, weil keine Quellen drin standen und weil so gut wie kein Inhalt drin ist. In der Jedipedia sind Artikel nur erlaubt, wenn sie aus offiziellen Quellen geschrieben werden. Achja, Diskussionen werden immer dort weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 22:11, 10. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Hi, ich denke Pandora hat alles nötige gesagt.--Yoda41 Admin 00:09, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) kleine frage tja ich bin neu hier und möchte meine benutzerseite gestalten ich habe bei anderen benutzern solche tabellen mit spezies etc. gesehen solche wie in den artikeln. und jetzt meine frage woher bekomme ich so eine vorlage? schon mal danke für die antwort--Luk-As 91.13.50.14 17:57, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Für eine Benutzerseite, musst du dich erstmal anmelden. Pandora Diskussion 18:01, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::sry hatte ich vergessen --Luk-As 18:06, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Kein Problem... Die Tabellen heissen "Infobox" und sind unter Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen zu finden. Für Benutzerseiten gibts die Vorlage:Benutzer. Aber komm doch wieder in den IRC, da kann man dir viel einfacher helfen. Pandora Diskussion 18:34, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) Eine Bitte Hallo Yoda41, Ich habe eine frage an dich, vor etwa 1 1/3 Jahren wurde hier ein Benutzer gesperrt, weil er Vandalismus betrieben hat. Unglücklicherweise hatte er genau den Namen den ich mir gewünscht hatte. Und jetzt wollte ich dich frage ob du seinen Name auf Vandale198 umändern kannst damit ich den Namen Shaak Ti haben kann. Weil ich finde es ist eine Verschwendung einen Charaktername aus dem Star Wars-Universum für immer zu blockieren. Ich würde mich sehr gehrt fühlen und freuen. Bild:--).gif Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:20, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja, können wir so machen.--Yoda41 Admin 21:01, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Oh cool danke du bist der Beste! Wie läuft das denn ab? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:00, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Ich benenn jetzt erstmal den vandalen um und du must dann mal anfangen alle deine links zu ändern.--Yoda41 Admin 23:09, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Also auf Diskus das so umändern [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]]? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:55, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Ja, aber ich weiß nicht ob das auch auf englisch geht, also schreib lieber benutzer.--Yoda41 Admin 17:30, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Doch, auch die engliche Bezeichnungen der Namensräume funktioniern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Also eigendlich könnten wir mich jetzt verschiebe dank der Hilfe von Admiral Ackbar. Allerdings hat der Droide ein Paar Seiten ausgelassen. Soll ich das per Hand ändern? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:16, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja, änder das per Hand, und ich benenn dich dann jetzt um, sollte in Ordnung gehen. Beim nächsten login dran denken^^--Yoda41 Admin 19:29, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Blocken Darf ein Benutzer wie ich eine Seite blocken, oder ist das nur den Admins überlassen wie zB. Form V? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:47, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Sperren können nur Admins, aber du kannst bei sowas helfen, und Sperranträge verteilen... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 09:49, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Bei dem hätte es aber nix gebracht da sich seine IP alle Paar Minuten geändert hatte. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:09, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Hi Yoda41! Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, dass du viel Glück, Erfolg und natürlich Gesundheit in deinem neuen Lebensjahr erfährst Bild:--).gif Feier schön und lasse dich reich beschenken! Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 19:37, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Auch von mir alles Gute. Ich hoffe, dass du trotz dieses Sau-Wetters den Geburtstag genießen kannst. Gruß 19:40, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch Yoda41! Lass dich reich beschenken! (-; ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:48, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Alls gute zum Geburtstag!--Kal 's Holonetz 19:52, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:25, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Ich hab zwar eben schon in ICQ gratuliert, aber auch hier noch einmal: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! 20:32, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Glückwunsch. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:58, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Schönen Dank Euch allen.--Yoda41 Admin 22:12, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Ist zwar schon fast vorbei, aber auch von meiner Seite kommt hier noch alles Gute. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:27, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Jetzt ist es vorbei^^. Auch Dir danke Pandora.--Yoda41 Admin 00:09, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Noch alles Gute nachträglich Yoda! Jaina 18:32, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habs auch verpasst^^ Alles Gute natürlich auch von mirBild:--).gif Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:23, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Von mir auch noch alles Gute. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 19:26, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Auch von mir (nachträglich) ALLES GUTE zum Geburtstag. Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 19:36, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Danke. Habe auch ein paar neue Bücher bekommen. Also sind weitere Artikel sichergestellt, sobald mal wieder zeit ist.^^Yoda41 Admin 16:37, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Kuat Stadt Hi Yoda. Wurde das wirklich irgendwo als „Kuat Stadt“ übersetzt? Das klingt ja derbst erbärmlich. Wo wird die Stadt denn so genannt? -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)'']] 17:10, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET)